


Ironhusband Drabbles

by BobTheCactus11



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Afghanastian, Angst, Anxiety, Cuddling, Domestic Fluff, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Ironhusbands, James "Rhodey" Rhodes & Tony Stark at MIT, M/M, MIT, Massage, Movie Night, Nightmares, Not enough of these two, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, PTSD, Rhodey being Soft, Rhodey is trying his best, Tony Stark Needs a Hug, Tony being soft, little spoon tony
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-11
Updated: 2019-02-18
Packaged: 2019-10-08 03:41:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17378906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BobTheCactus11/pseuds/BobTheCactus11
Summary: Just one shots of Ironhusbands because this is such an underrated ship. Will take suggestions! Literally any suggestions focused around these two. Anything. Nothing too kinky though.





	1. Sleep

**Author's Note:**

> Oh Lordy here we go. This ship is so underrated and I JuSt hhhh,,, love Thy
> 
> Me, seeing no Ironhusbands shit: Fine, I'll do it myself

The door opened up automatically as soon as Rhodey raised his hand to knock. Tony was hunched over at his desk, working vigorously. Rhodey walked over quietly, noting how Tony seemed to be hyper focused. He was working on... something. Rhodey couldn't name what it was. He moved behind him and slowly put his hands on Tony's shoulders, "Tones?"

He felt Tony tense before he realized that it was just Rhodey. "Heya." He greeted, attempting to stifle a yawn and failing. Rhodey frowned lightly and started rubbing Tony's shoulders gently. "Tony... how long have you been awake?"

He snorted quietly, "Who keeps track of that?" 

"I do. You have been awake for 42 hours." FRIDAY announced. Tony rolled his eyes, "Mute." She always gave him away and he can already feel the disapproving gaze of Rhodey on the back of his head. He swiveled around in his chair to look at him, "What?" He asked sassily, "I know what you're gonna say and the answer is no."

Rhodey sighed heavily, "Tony, you need to sleep." He said sternly. Tony scoffed. He wasn't his mother goddamit. Rhodey sighed again and slipped a hand underneath Tony's legs and wrapped another around his waist before hoisting him up, now carrying him bridal style.

"Hey! Put me down!" Tony whined, attempting to wiggle out of his grasp. Rhodey just started walking and eventually Tony calmed down begrudgingly. Rhodey smiled down at him and leaned forward to kiss his forehead, "We're going to bed." 

Tony crossed his arms over his chest, grumbling something under his breath about Rhodey being a mother hen. Rhodey chuckled lightly at that and opened the cracked open door to their bedroom with his foot. He walked in and plopped Tony on the bed, "I want you to dress in something not... that." He motioned to Tony's sweaty band shirt and oil stained jeans, "I'm going to be taking a shower." He then walked away, leaving behind a mildly irritated Tony.

Tony got up and opened up his wardrobe, getting dressed into a pair of boxers and an oversized MIT sweatshirt. He plopped back on to the bed and crossed his arms, waiting for Rhodey to return.

Return is what he did soon after. He chuckled lightly at Tony sitting there with an irritated look on his face as he laid down next to him. He smiled gently at him as Tony rolled his eyes. Rhodey carded his fingers through Tony's hair, laying on his side. He watched as Tony struggled to keep the irritated look on his face, chuckling again. Tony eventually gave up presumably and closed his eyes, sighing contently. Rhodey smiled triumphantly and slipped under the covers, pulling them over Tony as well. 

Tony laid on his side and looked over to Rhodey. "You gonna cuddle me or what, buttercup?" Rhodey chuckled at that and scooted over, pulling Tony close to his chest, running his fingers through his hair. Tony yawned and snuggled up to him, putting his hands on his chest. The only light on was the soft glow of the arc reactor, illuminating a small section of Tony's chest. He drew circles into Tony's back who seemed to be fighting sleep. "Go to sleep, Tones."

"I don't wanna."

"You have to."

Tony huffed again and let his eyes slip shut. It didn't take long for Tony to finally begin to snore softly, falling asleep. Rhodey smiled softly at his sleeping boyfriend. He was so peaceful when he slept, different from the intensity he had when awake. He rested his forehead on Tony's head and closed his eyes, soon falling asleep too.


	2. First Kiss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Y'all know what's up

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I LIVE! Yes, this fic is not abandoned. Yes, updates will not be the fastest. Yes, I'm sorry.
> 
> Anyway! You read the title! You know what's gonna happen. This is MIT era because I adore that era

It was movie night. They always found a way to squeeze one in no matter how hectic their schedules might be. Tonight, they were watching some shitty sci-fi movie about something Tony couldn't remember. He'd lost interest in the movie 30 minutes ago and was more focused on Rhodey, who had insisted they share the only blanket they could find. So that meant that Tony was pressed into his side with Rhodey's arm draped over his shoulder.

Rhodey himself seemed to be focused on the movie, but he glanced over at Tony every now and then, who, when he looked, turned his attention back to the movie until he stopped. 

Suddenly, an impulsive, possibly something he'd regret later, idea, popped into Tony's head. He thought about it before deciding, 'I have nothing to lose.' (Which was a lie, he had a lot to lose if this went wrong). He nudged Rhodey gently, "Hey, platypus." 

Rhodey didn't look until Tony nudged him again. He sighed, turning his attention to the small boy pressed into him. "Yeah Tones?" He inquired. Tony himself seemed... anxious? Slightly weary.. "You alright?"

'Do it do it do it do it. Do it while you still got the nerve!' He screamed at himself. He was beginning to lose said nerve, however. He paused, staring at Rhodey for a few seconds. He looked... stunning as always. God it should be illegal to look that pretty in a dimly lit room. He opened his mouth as if to say something before closing it. Rhodey quirked an eyebrow at him. "Tony? You alright?"

'Oh fuck it.'

Tony lunged forward and kissed him. It was a needy, uncertain kiss with a bit of roughness mixed in. Tony soon pulled away and almost fell off the couch, eyes wide. "Ah fuck! Sorry! I-I don't know what I was thinking and-"

Rhodey was still, eyes wide. He looked like he was processing what just happened for moment before he came back. "Tony, it's alright." He interuppted Tonys nervous ramblings. Tony paused mid word. "It is?"

Rhodey chuckled and nodded. "Yeah. Yeah, it was.. nice. I liked that." He said quietly.

Both boys looked at each other for a few moments before Tony spoke. "Does that mean you like me?"

He nodded, "I always have. Ever since we met, actually." He admitted. 

Tony seemed awestruck. "Are you serious?" Another nod of confirmation from Rhodey. "Can I do it again?" Another nod.

Rhodey leaned forward and grabbed his hand, bringing him back to the couch, as he had leaped up when he broke the first kiss. He sat him back down and they looked at each other again before Rhodey leaned forward and kissed him.

This kiss was softer and calmer than the first one. It was sweet and Tony never wanted it to end. He wrapped his arms around Rhodeys neck as he felt Rhodey wrap his arms around his waist. The kiss went on for some time before Tony pulled apart gently, looking slightly dazed. Rhodes chuckled. "You alright?" He asked quietly as he traced a circle lightly into his back. Tony nodded, catching his breath, "Yeah, I'm fine."

He snickered again and smiled at him, Tony smiling back before both of them fell into a fit of giggles. 

Both boys collected themselves before Tony rested his forehead against Rhodeys and kissed him again, grinning. Oh yeah, he didn't regret this at all.

Not one bit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ya yeet here it is. I'm a slut for MIT era Tony/Rhodey so here it is.
> 
> I feel like this might be slightly confusing to read because of the same pronouns and it'd be hard to know who's doing what but I don't give a fuck anymore.
> 
> Hope you all enjoyed! Any and all constructive criticism is appreciated.


	3. Afghanastian

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You know what's happening fellas

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I'm doing this for a specific commenter and because I too am a slut for this. Hope you all enjoy!

When Tony got back, the only word able to describe him was different. He was weary and broken, scared and quiet. And frankly, James was trying his best to help his boyfriend. 

He knew nightmares would happen. But he wasn't sure of how bad they would be. 

He found out shortly after a week of Tony being back. 

-

He was woken up by a scream. A loud and terrified sounding scream. 

James jolted upright in bed, still half asleep and processing what happened. He looked around till his eyes settled on Tony, who was curled up around a pillow and hyperventilating.

"Oh shit." He mumbled, scooting over so he was close to Tony. He reached out and placed a hand on his shoulder hesitantly. Upon no protest, he reached up and started running his fingers through his hair. "Just breath, alright? Focus on my voice."

Tony whimpered, nodding his head slightly. He started walking him through calming down, instructing him to take deep breaths. After about 8 minutes of this, Tony could finally breath on his own. James let out a sigh of relief and picked Tony up gently so he was in his lap, legs around his waist. Tony buried his face in the crook of his neck as James ran a hand up his back and whispered reassurances.

This silence stretched on, James going silent some time ago. Tony took in one more shaky breath before lifting his head to look at him. He had a few stray tears streaming down his face and James reached a hand up, wiping away the tears gently with his thumb. He continued to rub circles into his back as he spoke, "You alright?"

Tony nodded lightly, leaning into his hand on his face till James just cupped his cheek, allowing Tony to rest his head there.

"Wanna talk about it?"

Tony's eyes widened and he lifted his head, shaking his head rapidly. "Hey hey, that's fine. That's alright. You don't need to tell me." He reassured softly. 

"Can we just lie down?" Tony asked hoarsely, voice still thick.

James nodded as Tony climbed out of his lap till he was laying on his side on the bed. He sighed lightly, laying down and wrapping his arms around Tony's waist, Tony snuggling into him and tucking his head under his chin. He traced small circles into Tony's side comfortingly, Tony sighing gently and closing his eyes.

"Hey Rhodey?" 

"Yeah Tones?"

"I...I'm sorry you had to deal with that. I-" Tony was cut off. 

"Tony, listen here. You are not a burden, nor a problem. What happened was out of your control and you shouldn't be sorry about it, I don't mind taking care of you because I love you." He said slowly and sternly, yet his voice was full of honestly. 

Tony sniffed, a tiny smile tugging on to his lips. "Thank you." He said quietly, barley audible. Rhodey was the most comforting thing for him, he kept him grounded. 

"You're welcome, Tones. I love you."

"I love you too."

James smiled softly, not sleeping until he heard Tony's even breathing. He wouldn't sleep until he was sure Tony would sleep peacefully. Still not sleeping until he was sure Tony was 100% okay. Once everything was checked over, he pulled the smaller man closer and closed his eyes, soon falling asleep too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeet. I will probably do more post afghanastian stuff again because I love writing these. I hope you enjoyed this as much as I loved writing it. And you, you know who you are, thank you for suggesting this!
> 
> Hope y'all enjoyed! Any and all constructive criticism is greatly appreciated.


	4. Secret husbands trope

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You read the title

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AAAAAHHHH!!! Sorry for not posting in so long! I was super unmotivated for a bit! But I'm back! This fic will not be abandoned I swear!
> 
> Any hoo! Here's the latest chapter!

"So you're cheating?"

Tony choked on his coffee and quickly wiped his mouth. "What?" He asked, looking to Clint with a confused look.

"You heard me. You know we all saw you making out with Rhodes last night." Clint was seated on the counter, legs crossed as he sipped coffee from the pot.

"You know, Tony, we might have to tell your spouse." Steve warned, walking into the kitchen. 

Tony scrambled for an explanation when he got talked over by Clint. "Seriously! Cheating, Tony! You can't just do that! I know you were drunk but my point still stands. Who is the lucky one anyway? We all know you're married." 

Tony opened his mouth to speak again when he was cut off by Bruce, who was sitting at the kitchen bar eating his breakfast. "I think you should talk to them about it, Tony."

"Can you guys let me expla-" 

"I think it's a lady. Tony seems to like ladies." Clint commented.

"No no no. I think Tony is married to a guy." Bruce chimed in. 

Tony watched as the three of them started an argument of who his spouse was. He sipped his coffee, wondering how dense they were.

A new voice chimed in. "Tones?"

Tony looked up from his coffee to see Rhodey standing in the kitchen doorway. "Rhodes! Who do you think Tony is married to?" Clint pounced on him with the question immediately.

Rhodey chuckled. "Who do I think? I dunno, let me check. Hey tones." He turned to him with a small smile. Tony smirked, "Yes?" He asked as Rhodey approached him.

"Who are you married to?" He asked as he leaned in close to him, hand resting on the counter behind Tony. Clint was gaping like a fish behind them, seeming to put two and two together just as he watched Rhodey finish leaning in and kissing Tony.

Tony pulled away slightly to speak with a smug look."I think, last I checked, we've been married for the past 15 years." 

"You've got to be /fucking kidding me/!" Clint exclaimed, staring wide eyed. Steve just shook his head with a smile as Bruce stared slightly.

The silence stretched on till it was broken by another voice from the living room. "You owe me $50!"

"Shut it, Tasha!" Clint yelled.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed this! MCU did Clint dirty so I tried my best to make him an actual character. 
> 
> Sorry for slow updates!
> 
> Any and all constructive criticism is appreciated!

**Author's Note:**

> Lmao this fucking sucks I hate this but WHOoOpS mY hAnd SliPPeD
> 
> This will be continued and I will gladly take any suggestions! In fact, they are encouraged! Angst, fluff, maybe smut.... whatever! I'll take anything!
> 
> Any and all constructive criticism is greatly appreciated!


End file.
